Cut!
by Purpleground
Summary: Just some behind the scenes I came out with. Nothing particular to focus on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

:D .... Just some behind the scene I came out after watching a few behind the scene in other movies.

* * *

**The prologue before the Furious Five:**

Po looked up onto the mountain, and the flute song played in the distance.

Suddenly, the song turned into a sharp screech and stopped.

Po turned to his dad, "Is that's the song?"

Laughter came from the second floor, and Tigress came down with the bamboo flute in her grip. "There is a bug in the flute!"

Po and Ping dropped their jaw.

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Shifu Threatening Po at the Scared Hall of Warriors**

Take 1:

Shifu: So you think you're the dragon warrior hmm?

Po: Urr…… Well, if you really want to ask, I can say that I am The Dragon Warrior in this animation, but in fact, I wasn't really a dragon warrior, so… which one you're asking?

Director: Cut!

*

Take 2:

Shifu: So you think you're the dragon warrior hmmm?

Po: …. ….

Shifu: ….

Po looked at the camera, "What am I supposed to say again?"

Director: Cut!

*

Take 3:

Shifu: So you think you're the dragon warrior hmmm?

Po: …. …. *Giggle* I think so…. *Giggle*…

Shifu started to crack a smile, slowly joining Po in a laugh.

Director: Cut!

*

Take 4:

Shifu: So you think you're the dragon warrior hmmm?

Po: …. …. …

Shifu waited.

Po: Tcheh-heh-heh….

Shifu: ….. ….. …

Po: Ahahahahahahaha!!

Shifu: Ah-ha, you laugh first!

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Po in Crane's Room**

Po: Its just.. huh… I am such a big fan,

Crane: oh?

Po: You guys were just amazing at the Waving river, got outnumbered a thousand to one but you didn't stop and you just… Hyah! Ngakaka

Po lost his balance, slumping on the wall and dragged it down into dust.

The camera get a clear shot on a meditating Monkey.

Monkey: Urhhh…. I thought it was going be a small hole only.

Crane laughed, "It was."

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Tai Lung escape, fire arrow at the Bombs.**

Take 1:

Zhang: We're dead, so very, very dead.

Vachir: Hahaha… Not yet we are not, arrow!

A guard shot the fire arrow, but it missed.

Silent followed.

Guard#23: Oops, sorry.

Tai Lung scanned the bombs. "Do you think it's a little bit too high?"

Vachir walked beside him, joining the gaze. "I don't think so, it's quite reachable."

Director: Try removing the rock in front of it, let's try again.

*

Take 2:

Vachir: Hahaha… Not yet we are not, arrow!

The guard shot the arrow, but it missed again.

Guard#23: Eh-heh-heh… *sigh* Missed again.

Director: Cut!

*

Take 13:

Vachir: Hahaha…. Not yet we are not, arrow!

Guard#23 shot the arrow, and it finally hit!

The bomb explodes, and everyone shouts. "YES! IT HITS!"

"YEAAAHHHHH WOOOOOOOHHH!" Guard#23 danced with the long bow as if he is playing a bass guitar. Everyone joined in.

"Wooooohooo! Shit man!"

"I thought I was gonna say "Hahaha… Not yet we are not," and "Arrow!" forever!"

* * *

**Shifu and Oogway at Peach Tree:**

Shifu: Master! … I have a … its… errr… bad news… Yeah, a bad news, what I'm trying to say is, it's a bad news. And I got it... for you. (Pointed at Oogway with both fingers)

Oogway and Shifu exchanged a look, then burst out laughing.

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Tai Lung and Tigress at the Thread of Hope**

Tai Lung: You think I am a fool?

Tigress: …..

Tai Lung paused for a long time, then lifted a finger, "I-think…. you're…. supposed to give me a growl or something."

Tigress: Oh, really? Sorry….

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Rehearsing vocal:**

Po: O Bleh O bleh o bleh o bleh o bleh o bleh

Shifu: La la la la la la la la la

Mantis: YiiiihhhH!!! OOOOwwhhh!! Yiiiikkk!

Monkey: De bluep de bluep de bluep de bluep de bluep de bluep

* * *

**Warming up:**

Tai Lung in the training hall, mimicking Po:

"You picking my friend, eh? Now get ready to feel the thunder, I am a snow I am a snow, seen this crazy feet? Oh I love crazy feets, Claws! I got claws, (flexing his claws) you never seen snow leopard style, you maybe seen tiger, Roar!, or maybe, monkey style, ho-ho-hah-hah! Praying Mantis! Hua yah! Viper! Snakiny-snake fang! Who do I missed? Oh yeah, bear style, you have not seen anything like it, squeeze the hell out of you! Get ready, here comes the butt! Hooooowk!"

*

T**he End XD**

* * *

Check out behind scenes for Pirates of the Caribbean in youtube, its hell funny. I can't stop laughing from the start, goes by the names Pirates of the Caribbean Bloopers

Oh, yeah, credit goes to the one who posted that, I don't own it.


End file.
